A known plug-type connector includes a radially spring-mounted contact sleeve disposed within the connector coaxially with the threaded sleeve which serves to clamp to a cable. The radially spring-mounted contact sleeve is slit from the plugging-in side along the axial direction and has conical annular segments on the plugging-in side for clamping a first corrugation of an annularly corrugated coaxial cable terminated at a corrugation ridge against the conical annular face of the plug-head by means of the threaded sleeve. Although this design makes it possible to position the entire plug-type connector as a prefabricated unit onto the coaxial cable, and to connect it thereto, it has the disadvantage of requiring a large outlay of material and manufacturing effort, owing chiefly to the shape and the function of the contact sleeve.
Another known coaxial plug-type connector of the type mentioned above includes a radially elastic locking ring accommodated inside the screw sleeve in a first interior groove to which a second interior groove of smaller diameter is contiguous on the cable side, so that the locking ring becomes compressed along a radial direction when the threaded sleeve is screwed onto the plug-head, and thereby clamps the end-face edge region of the outer cable conductor against the conical annular face of the plug-head.
Another plug-type connector is known which comprises an approximately hollow-cylindrical plug-head having an inside thread and a cable-side annular conical face as a contact face for an outer conductor of a coaxial cable, and a threaded sleeve as a cable clamping means. On the plug-in side of its outside thread, the screw sleeve is designed, by means of axial slits, to be simultaneously a radially spring-mounted contact sleeve having plug-in side conical annular segments for clamping the end-face edge region of the cable outer conductor to the conical annular face of the plug-head. Consequently, the plug-type connector is of comparatively large length. Assembly problems and, as a consequence thereof, an irregular circumferential contact between the cable outer conductor and the plug-head may result from a distortion caused by friction between the conical annular segments and the cable outer conductor, as well as from an upsetting deformation, occurring non-symmetrically along the circumference, of the lamella-like sections of the threaded sleeve between its conical annular segments and its outside thread.